


Дело случая

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, The Authority, Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Магия Дружбы, Только Дэмиен у нас аль-Гул, а не Уэйн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кейт никогда не любила истерию, связанную со всем этим поиском родственных душ...</p><p>Примечания: описываются отношения между асексуальным персонажем и персонажем, просто блюдущим целибат</p><p>Бета - Леди Ория</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело случая

Кейт с детства не любила истерию, связанную со всем этим поиском родственных душ: проступившая на теле татуировка с чужим именем никогда не казалась достаточной причиной, чтобы перекраивать всю жизнь. Даже если не трогать вопрос тëзок, дурацких совпадений и просто подделок, никто ведь не обещал, что жизнь со «второй половинкой» будет счастливой; но общество подспудно проводило идею, что так обязательно должно случиться, а если не случилось — то с вами что-то не так. Уже став взрослой, Кейт за юридическую практику навидалась и жертв такого давления, не решавшихся разойтись с родственной душой, и умелых манипуляторов, обращающих сложившееся положение себе на пользу. Но задолго до того, как выросла и сполна изучила уголовную сторону культа предназначенных судьбой пар, Кейт с большим удовольствием пронаблюдала за появлением собственной татуировки.  
Удовольствие было преимущественно связано с тем, что вместо имени на коже проступили нечитаемые закорючки.  
Само по себе это ничего не доказывало: татуировки появлялись не у всех, да и сбои всегда бывали. Как раз когда Дозор собирался уже объявлять о своëм существовании на весь мир, вспыхнула мода проверять такие вещи с помощью магии: правда ли сбой или какой-то неизвестный язык из другой галактики. Кейт только порадовалась, что в еë подростковые годы об инопланетянах никто не знал, и еë тогда просто оставили в покое, не понуждая искать родственную душу среди далёких звёзд.  
По совести, Кейт досадовала на Затанну, которая перезапустила мир, не убрав эту фигню с татуировками. Но, видимо, как-то в тот момент не подумала.  
Недолгий брак Кейт не имел никакого отношения к родственным душам, и она всегда потом с благодарностью вспоминала, как тихо они разошлись с мужем, когда она утвердилась в мысли, что секс еë совсем не интересует. Что-то хорошее всë равно было: Рэмси. Господи, если бы он не погиб... Смерть сына Кейт тяжело было вспоминать даже спустя много лет, даже несмотря на то, как давно она и Дэмиен нашли друг друга. Смешно: ребëнок, которому нужна была мать, и женщина, которой нужен был сын... Ни в каком смысле их нельзя было назвать нормальной семьëй, но Кейт была счастлива тому, что есть, и, спасибо, имела она в виду мнение, что без родственной души рядом это счастье никогда ничего не стоило.  
А ещё с недавних пор у неë появилась Элли.  
Это было немножко неожиданно, и Кейт как-то не отсекла, как их перемывание косточек всей вселенной мутировало в засыпание в обнимку в одной кровати, но на третий раз, когда так получилось, было уже глупо делать вид, что это ничего не значит.  
Нет, то есть понятно, как они к этому шли: жрать всякий фастфуд можно и за разговором в приятной компании, а чтобы не мешали, проще уйти в каюту, а смотреть потом фильм удобнее, сидя на кровати, ну и...  
Но поскольку ни с кем другим из Дозора, включая Тацу, с которой дружила много лет, Кейт из раза в раз так не просыпалась, логично было предположить, что их отношения с Элли куда-то меняются.  
Кейт, конечно, предпочла взять быка за рога, когда выясняла вопрос.  
— У меня даже мысли нет о том, чтобы с тобой трахнуться, — заявила она, пока суккуб, зевая, тëрла заспанные глаза.  
Резкий тон немного портило то, что сама Кейт в это время лежала рядом, подпирая щëку рукой.  
— Ну да, я знаю, — кивнула Шантинелль, то ли успешно изображая сонливость только что разбуженного человека, то ли правда её чувствуя. С ней всегда было сложно сказать наверняка. — И мы вроде давным-давно выяснили, что мне это отлично подходит.  
— Тогда к чему всё вот это? — Кейт обвела рукой круг, включив в него себя и соседку по кровати.  
Суккуб насмешливо сощурилась.  
— А это я должна объяснять? — спросила она. — Люди придумали столько разных видов отношений между собой, а в Аду привыкли потворствовать только самым низменным из них. Так что, наверное, ты в курсе больше, чем я.  
У Кейт возникло подозрение, что Элли специально уклоняется от ответа, чтобы усложнить ей жизнь. Посмотрела она на собеседницу по этому поводу очень косо, но попробовала зайти с другой стороны:  
— Могу понять, зачем оно надо мне. Людям физический контакт нужен и без всякого сексуального подтекста. Но ты-то не человек, у тебя разве есть такая необходимость?  
Суккуб тряхнула копной вишнëвых волос — жест получился завлекательный, хотя вряд ли она это специально.  
— Одиночество никому не нравится, — сказала она. — Так что мне тоже приятно найти кого-то на меня похожего, кто готов меня близко к себе пустить.  
— А мы похожи? — спросила Кейт, чтобы не заостряться на второй части фразы Элли.  
Та оскалилась своей зубастой улыбкой, которую можно было счесть дружелюбной, только зная заранее, что так Элли демонстрирует дружелюбие.  
— Конечно. Мы обе злые.  
Кейт фыркнула, не удержавшись. И пока что разговор отложила на потом: надо было вставать и приниматься за работу.  
  
Официальное знакомство Элли и Дэмиена произошло, как ни странно, именно в связи с родственными душами.  
Ну то есть как.  
Дэмиен позвал Кейт (и в их мире это был почти что предлог для встречи), потому что накрыл группу мошенников на доверии, промышлявших как раз подделками заветных татуировок. Само по себе это было мерзковато, конечно, но сильно ниже уровня и Дэмиена, и Дозора. Однако в поле его зрения они попали потому, что убивали жертв прежде, чем грабить, а Дозор он позвал потому, что лаборатория у них была явно магическая, и консультанты Дэмиена утверждали, что влиять там пытались сразу на ткань мироздания.  
— Из пушки по воробьям, — сказала Элли, которую Кейт взяла с собой из-за того, что их магов на Корабле не случилось. — Но я уж не знаю, насколько глубоко тут влезет Доктор, потому что магия, разумеется, чëрная. Но она какая-то... неупорядоченная, что ли. Дилетант тут сидел, а?  
Дэмиен смерил еë долгим вдумчивым взглядом, но ответил:  
— Похоже на то. Мой эксперт считает так же, по крайней мере. Сам маг уже не расскажет — ну извините, он был основной опасностью.  
Кейт в этот момент рассматривала трупы — убивал Дэмиен быстро и эффективно, одним ударом. Слишком тëмное умение для его шестнадцати, но он знал его наизусть ещё в десять, когда они с Кейт встретились.  
— А второй как под раздачу попал?  
Дэмиен встретил еë взгляд не моргнув, но тут же упрямо вздëрнул подбородок:  
— А он пытался что-то активировать, а потом — взорвать лабораторию. К тому же это их главный. Который придумал всю схему, обольщал и убивал.  
— Ты мог бы оставить его в живых, тогда бы ответы мы получили значительно быстрее, — заметила Кейт, хотя тону не хватало резкости. Давным-давно, в бытность свою Мэнхантер, она спокойно бы избавила мир от такого человека, если бы не удалось засадить его в тюрьму.  
— Они тут в плане магии сами не знали, что делали, — возразил Дэмиен. — И мне его не жалко. Бесят такие люди.  
— Да уж, общество не обеднело, — с усмешкой поддержала Элли. — Система с родственными душами сама по себе противная, а уж паразитирующие на ней и вовсе мерзки.  
Дэмиен всë ещё смотрел на неë косо (но он на всех смотрел косо), однако сказал без враждебности:  
— Соглашусь. Рад, что в Дозоре ещё не все надели бархатные перчатки. Кейт, ну что, забираете это дело?  
Он еë никогда не называл иначе, чем по имени, но она не возражала: слово «мама» было слишком для него болезненным. Для неё, возможно, тоже.  
Да и не в названиях была суть.  
— Да, — кивнула Кейт. — Дорешать его недолго, а информация пригодится. Но, будь добр, в следующий раз постарайся вырубать, когда можешь не убить.  
— Хорошо, — неохотно произнëс он. Элли хмыкнула.  
— Хотя в этом случае он получил даже меньше, чем заслужил, — заметила она.  
— Мы всë-таки не занимаемся уголовно-исполнительным производством, — напомнила Кейт. — Не в качестве основной функции, по крайней мере.  
— А иногда невредно, — пожала плечами Элли, но без настойчивости: авторитет Кейт она не оспаривала.  
Дэмиен подарил ей ещё один задумчивый взгляд и сказал:  
— Рад, что с Кейт кто-то разумный.  
Сказал он это мрачно, и формулировка была расплывчатая, но Кейт отвернулась, досадуя, что не одета сейчас в металл и поэтому краснеет.  
Для ребëнка, выращенного культом только как машина для убийства, Дэмиен бывал удивительно проницательным.  
Или уже надо перестать мерить его по тому, что вложила в него Талия аль-Гул, и начать смотреть, что вложила она, Кейт.  
Не то чтоб она Талию в чëм-то винила. В мире, который у Затанны обманом выманили две недобрые девочки, было мало счастливых историй и здоровых людей, так что Талии не с чего было становиться исключением. Здесь, в новом мире, еë уже много лет никто не видел, и Дэмиен как-то признался, что ему не достало духу еë искать.  
— Ну а мне просто давно было интересно с тобой познакомиться, Дэмиен аль-Гул, — тем временем хитро прищурилась Элли. — Ты сейчас с нами на Корабль?  
— Я занят, — отказался он. Но под еë взглядом добавил: — Может, на днях зайду. Когда доразберусь с ещё одним делом.  
— Про вырубать, а не убивать помнишь? — спросила Кейт, пытаясь понять, какие именно чувства у неë вызывает общение этих двоих между собой.  
— Помню, — с досадой ответил он. — Не волнуйся за меня, Кейт.  
Когда они уже почистили место преступления и вернулись на Корабль, Кейт спросила у Элли:  
— А что, суккубам тоже прилетает на тему родственных душ?   
— Реже, чем людям, но бывает, — сказала та, неприятно усмехаясь. — Казалось бы, у нас и душ-то нет, а вот... Но нам это уж точно ничего хорошего не сулит: татуировка же только предсказывает, что с каким-то человеком тебе суждено быть вместе, и всë. А каких людей мы обычно видим? Тех, которые нас выдëргивают в круг призыва. Ещё одна форма рабства эти ваши родственные души, если хочешь знать.  
— Пакость, — согласилась Кейт. — И что? Есть возможность избавиться от такого счастья?  
— Ну, убивать чревато, как и людям, — вздохнула демоница. — Хотя я вот всегда думала, что, если вдруг, убью, и будь что будет. Не все, конечно, так относятся: у нас тоже психика не вечная, обмануть себя сказочкой многим хочется.  
Кейт подмывало спросить, а есть ли у неë татуировка: может, где-нибудь в труднодоступном месте, под волосами там, поэтому Кейт её не видела. А то в словах чувствовалось что-то личное.  
Но ещё татуировка могла быть раньше и пропасть после смерти, например, отца ребёнка Элли. Так что вопрос мог выйти очень неловким.  
— Ну что, — продолжила суккуб, — у нас сегодня будет обычный ритуал с кино, выпивкой и «что ты делаешь в моей кровати» наутро? Или, раз твой сын меня вроде бы одобрил, я просто могу прийти и захватить смену белья? Могу через дверь, тогда никто не заметит, куда я переместилась, кроме тебя и Джека. А Джеку, раз Джонни вернулся, не до того.  
Она, наверное, ещё бы дальше говорила, но Кейт тоже давно выросла из трепетного возраста, когда пугают такие решения.  
— Приходи, — сказала она, поймав паузу в словах Элли. — Хотя кино можно посмотреть всё равно.  
— Приду и принесу попкорна, — широко улыбнулась демоница.  
Позже, когда они уже валялись на кровати Кейт, а на экране перед кроватью тухли титры, хозяйка каюты добавила:  
— На самом деле, возвращаясь к теме родственных душ, я видела и плохое, и хорошее. Даже сейчас у меня перед глазами два примера таких пар, и там разброс от всё отлично до полного пиздеца. А, ну и ещё мы ничего не знаем по поводу Миднайтера и Аполлона. То есть кажется, что если не они родственные души, то кто? …но на самом деле никто никогда не видел их татуировок, если они вообще есть. Может, и есть, а наша семейная ячейка просто не способна отказаться от паранойи. Но, с другой стороны, по-моему, их бы не ебло, даже не будь никаких родственных душ. Они бы и так были вместе. А Тацу зато с чего знакомство с Шивон начала, помнишь, я рассказывала? И именно потому, что решила, что нельзя давать никаких поблажек родственным душам: предыдущая татуировка у неё была как раз на мужа. Это, конечно, из разряда «обжёгшись на молоке, дуют на воду», но Шивон вряд ли от этого было легче. По-хорошему, Джек был тогда прав, когда чуть Тацу не вышвырнул, пока Шивон в лазарете лежала. Но вот самый пиздец всё-таки у него. Я прямо не знаю, я бы на его месте эту татуировку свела каким-нибудь способом и забыла, как страшный сон, честное слово.  
— Ну, быть родственной душой Джонни — вообще наказание за грехи прошлой жизни, мне кажется, — откликнулась Элли, переворачиваясь на живот и болтая ногами в воздухе. — Иначе объяснить не могу. Но что уж теперь сделаешь, когда он имя прочёл и Джонни встретил. Раньше надо было татуировку сводить.  
— И память о ней стирать, — ехидно присовокупила Кейт. — Но, в общем, я к тому, что у кого отношения будут нормальные — у того они и без татуировки будут. А сама система — только ярмо на шею, так что я рада тому, что у меня — всего лишь нечитаемая белиберда. А уж в случае демонов с людьми… серьёзно, я понимаю твоё желание убивать.   
— Я так и надеялась, что ты поймёшь, — улыбнулась, ничего не объясняя дальше, Элли.  
  
Всё выяснилось только пару месяцев спустя, как обычно, глупо, не вовремя и посреди задания.  
Джека надо было вытаскивать из Ада, Константин, мучимый нечистой совестью, рвался в бой, а Кейт не хотела отпускать его ни одного, ни в паре с Элли. Особенно в паре с Элли: учитывая кое-чью любовь к случайным жертвам среди соратников, Кейт очень хотелось проследить, что Джека не вытащат слишком дорогой ценой.  
— Я пойду с вами, и это не обсуждается, — отрезала Кейт. — Я возглавляю Дозор, в конце-то концов!  
Маг и демоница обменялись взглядом, и, как ни странно, возразила ей Элли:  
— Обсуждается. Тебе лучше пересидеть тут, Кейт. По целым двум причинам.  
— Каким ещё причинам? — сузила глаза Кейт.  
— Во-первых, ты хуже нас знаешь правила поведения в Аду, а объяснять нет времени, — спокойно сказала суккуб. — Во-вторых, нам гораздо проще будет вернуться, если ты тут останешься в качестве маяка.  
— Найдите кого-то ещё и об него зацепитесь, — мотнула головой Кейт. — А я буду осторожна.  
— С кем-то ещё так не получится… — протянула Элли. Она явно что-то недоговаривала, и Константин подтвердил это подозрение, буркнув:  
— Да скажи ей уже, иначе не отстанет.  
— Без тебя решу, Джонни, — сладко произнесла она, скаля зубы.  
— Что происходит? — напряжённо спросила Кейт.  
Элли вздохнула и покачала головой.  
— На тебе слово из языка Преисподней, — неохотно сказала она. — Когда мы будем возвращаться, мы вернёмся именно к нему, если я правильно понимаю заклинание.  
Константин кивнул:  
— Такую метку легко увидеть, а нам, предчувствую, много времени не дадут на то, чтобы ещё что-то высмотреть, родная.  
Драгоценные секунды истекали, но Кейт не смогла не спросить:  
— Какое… слово?  
— Твоя татуировка, — посмотрела ей в глаза суккуб. — Естественно, твои специалисты не увидели в ней какой-то язык. Ад же весь состоит из обмана, и разглядеть, что там написано под иллюзией, могут только те, кто к ним привык. Но я-то всё прочла, как только первый раз её увидела.  
— Когда ты?..  
— Ты тренировалась в спортзале. Была в спортивном лифчике, так что тут, — Элли хлопнула себя под рёбрами, по месту, где у Кейт находилась татуировка, которую она всю жизнь считала набором случайных знаков, — всё было отлично видно.  
Кейт на секунду прикрыла глаза и задала вопрос, который необходимо было задать:  
— Чьё там имя?  
— Моё, но ты не обязана мне верить на слово, — пожала плечами Элли. — Джонни может подтвердить, но он ненадёжный свидетель. У меня есть парная, просто мне легче её скрыть: человеческие тела у меня всё равно ненастоящие, я не обязана воспроизводить все детали.   
Она вытянула руку, и на предплечье проявилось: «Кэтрин Спенсер».  
— И это тоже может быть обман, — как бы между прочим заметила Кейт.  
— Конечно, — не стала спорить Элли. — Я и правда могу изобразить такую вещь, я же демоница, а у тебя нет нужных навыков, чтобы вывести меня на чистую воду. Но вот честно: останься и подожди нас, а? Я обещаю вернуться, и даже Джонни мне не помешает.  
— Очень надо, — пробормотал тот, поглядывая на часы и с явным нетерпением ожидая, когда они наконец закончат.  
Кейт заглянула в глаза женщине, с которой привыкла засыпать в обнимку и просыпаться, придвигаясь ближе к тёплому боку.  
— А если всё правда, то ты собиралась меня убить, — напомнила она.  
— Так и было, — усмехнулась Элли. — Долго ждала, готовилась встретить чёрную магичку с этим именем. А в итоге Ксанаду предложила тебя в качестве работодательницы. Потом я просто за тобой наблюдала. И очень порадовалась, узнав, как ты относишься ко всей этой чуши с родственными душами.  
Константин цыкнул зубом и начал:  
— Не хочу показаться бесчувственным, но…  
— Идите, — подняла руку Кейт. — Вытащите Джека и возвращайтесь все трое, иначе прибью лично. А с тобой, — она посмотрела на Элли, — мы ещё поговорим.  
Та коротко кивнула, и они вдвоём шагнули в пентаграмму.  
А Кейт осталась её сторожить.  
— О Господи… — выдохнула она наконец, пытаясь понять, что всё-таки новые факты меняют в её жизни и мировоззрении.  
Хотелось сказать себе, что ничего, но так тоже быть не могло. Что-то должно было измениться хотя бы во взглядах.  
Например, можно было занять активную позицию по вопросу и идти разбираться к Затанне, как вообще эту систему снести. Потому что всё-таки отношения с Элли отлично бы завязались и так, а вот то, что в них теперь будет маячить элемент принуждаловки, ей категорически не нравилось. Особенно учитывая рассказы самой Элли.  
Ну, ещё и не под таким предлогом вселенную перекраивали…


End file.
